Goodbye My Brother
by Sebastian'sLove
Summary: The night Miles tries to assassinate Sebastian. 10 years after the blackout. Season One, Episode 20 with a reference to Season One, Episode One. First time publishing fan fiction. Would love comments. Ultimately, I want to be a writer! SEXUAL SITUATIONS. ADULT LANGUAGE.


"Good evening General Monroe," Susan said as Sebastian opened the door to his bedroom. Today had been more exhausting than most. It seemed like Miles had been avoiding him ever since the explosion at the restaurant a few weeks earlier that had nearly killed both of them. All Sebastian wanted right now was a stiff drink, a good fuck and a deep sleep. Susan wore one of his black button down uniform shirts and a welcoming smile. Of all the women he slept with, Susan was his favorite. She did whatever he asked and in return he pleasured her in ways none of the others never received. He thought that in another life with the power on and no war, he could fall in love with her. She was the only person besides Miles who could make him laugh. She was the only person besides Miles who had ever seen him cry. She never questioned his tears. Only held him and stroked his hair. She knew his secrets - Shelly and the baby, Emma, Nora. She knew his desire for power. And she never questioned his choices. Only supported them.

Susan handed him the glass of whiskey after he unbuttoned and removed his long coat. He sat on the love seat in front of the fireplace and began to remove his shoes. Susan helped with the laces and tossed the boots to the side. He took a long slug of the dark liquid, emptying the glass and looked at the beautiful woman at his feet. "Hey," he whispered. "You don't have to do all of this." He ran his fingers over her long dark hair. Candles illuminated the room and the large bed was turned down. Susan liked to make his room as cozy as possible so he could forget the day and relax. "Come here." He patted the sofa wanting to snuggle with her in his arms but instead she straddled him catching him off guard. Susan was always full of surprises. She took the empty glass out of his hand. He opened the button down shirt to reveal only her soft sweet skin.

"Would you like another drink, General?" Sebastian liked that she called him by the formal title.

"My God, you are beautiful," he exhaled running his hands over her shoulders to remove the shirt. "All I want is you." She gently dropped the glass to the floor. "You should be wearing the finest silk. Not my dirty shirt." He admired her perfect naked body.

"But it smells like you." She leaned her forehead to his. "I worry about you."

"There is no need to worry, love," he sighed. The whiskey warmed his body and all the tension of the day evaporated. At this moment, it was just the two of them.

He held her face in his hand and pulled her towards him but she moved her head back ever so slightly so he missed. He smiled. "You are such a bad girl," he teased in a soft whisper. She was not afraid of him. Susan was the only woman he had ever let dominate him even if it was in the privaciy of his bedroom. And secretly, he liked giving up all the power even if it was for a few hours. She kissed him deep and long. He could feel his pants start to bulge. God, she was intoxicating.

She stopped the kiss and climbed off him. He admired her perfect body as she stood before him. "Sebastian," she purred. "I think it's past your bed time." A playful smile crossed his face that went all the way to his beautiful blue eyes.

They began to kiss again as passionately as they had before as they made their way towards the bed. It wasn't long before he was inside of her calling out her name. The release was exhilarating. No woman could make him feel the way she did.

He laid on top of her both of them covered in sweet salty sweat. She held him. "Susan, you make me happy." Happiness was not an emotion he felt much since the power went out. "Do you remember the night we met?"

"In South Carolina." She laughed. "That was another life time." Susan had met Sebastian and Miles at a club 10 years earlier. She and Sebastian had hit it off immediately despite the age difference but Miles said they had to get back to base and cut the evening short. They exchanged phone numbers and were texting the night the power went out.

"Sebastian, is General Matheson okay?" The question caught him off guard. He didn't want to talk about Miles right now. He just wanted to hold her in his arms but the spell was broken.

"Why don't you call him Miles?"

Susan ignored the question. She knew he was not going to want to hear what she was about to say.

"I think he's still upset about the rebels I killed," he conceded. "Miles doesn't seem to understand that we are at war. In the beginning all he did was kill. Now he wants to save the world instead of rule it. Why do you ask?"

She sat up and looked straight ahead. "I know that rebel and his family needed to be made an example of. But something isn't right with Miles. I saw him at the restaurant today with that bitch Nora. They were whispering about something and stopped talking as soon as they saw me. Who is she? Where did she come from?"

"Miles and Nora have history. Hell, Nora and I have history." Sebastian put a hand on her back. "What are you saying?"

She searched for the words hoping he would not get angry with her. "I'm worried he may try to overthrow you."

"Miles?" Sebastian laughed. "Come here," he pulled her back down to him holding her against his body. "Miles and I are in this together. He would never try to hurt me. He's my brother. My family." He kissed her on the cheek and they settled down for the night.

As they slept they each found their own space in the bed. Sebastian slept on his side facing the door. Susan on her stomach but their feet still touched. The door knob creaked as it turned and Susan awoke but didn't move. She heard boots walk towards the bed and held her breath. She didn't move a muscle.

Sebastian woke and looked at the intruder. "Miles?" he questioned. "Jesus, you scared me." What was wrong with Miles that he had to sneak into his room in the middle of the night?

"I'm sorry Bass," Miles said. Susan opened her eyes and saw the gun pointing at Sebastian's head.

Susan flipped over and sat up startling Miles. One candle was still burning. Miles looked at her with apology in his eyes. He hung his head, holstered his gun and walked away. Sebastian laid there stunned.

Susan jumped out of bed and grabbed Sebastian's gun. "What are you doing?" He asked still confused by what had just happened.

"I'm going to kill Miles. He's a traitor and deserves to be made an example of. Just like the rebel."

"No," he whispered. "Come back to bed." Susan stood holding the large gun in her hand, naked as the day she was born. Had Miles really just tried to kill Sebastian? Reluctantly she put the gun down on the table and crawled back into bed. Sebastian held Susan and tears began to fall. She decided at that moment Miles Matheson would pay for the crime he had almost committed.


End file.
